Being in love
by yaoifreak2000
Summary: Omg I suck at titles... well this one is a story about Ukita and Kisara along with some very lemony scenes and some yaoi things as well. it is very good and will have a lot of chapters. Kisara x Ukita, Hermit X Siegfried, Kenichi x Takeda Disclaimer: I do not own Kenichi
1. Chapter 1

so in this one it will be a chapter fan fic. I wrote most of it down already so there will be updates on a hopefully normal basis. IT TAKES ME ABOUT 2 OR 3 DAYS TO UPDATE. CALM THE HECK DOWN PLEASE THAT IS WHY MY OTHER CHAPTERS ARE SO SHORT... well any way, this one dose in fact contain yaoi. and a lot of it. there will be lemons and I will do behind the scenes chapters in other story's so the sex scenes are longer

Ukita leaned up against his locker. He took out his cell phone and scrolled down until he found his girlfriends name. "Hey Kisara, I have judo club today and I wanted to know if you would like to come with me. Then we could go over to Siegfried's house and grab your cats then go over to my place and play with the cats. Love Ukita." He pressed send. Today was also Kisara's birthday, so he had a whole date planned out she was 19 now. First they would play with the cats. Then they would go out to an American grill. Then they would go back to his place and they would spend the night together. His phone made a cat sound. "Hey Ukita, I would love to hang with u today. I will meet u at your locker. See u soon." It said. "Okay, I will see you at lunch. U forgot that goof." He sent back. His phone meowed. "Look up." It said. He looked up from his phone to see his shorter red headed girlfriend Kisara had let her hair grow out again so it was done the middle of her back. He sneaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She turned red and tried to push him away, but he just held her tighter. "Ukita were in the middle of the hallway." She said.

"I can't resist those beautiful and full delectable lips." He whispered in her ear. She turned so red that it matched her hair. He took her chin and planted a full hard kiss on her lips_. 'Mmmm… she has flavored lip gloss on….. Tastes like apples.' _He thought to himself. He knew no one was in the hallway, so he tilted her head so he could deepen the kiss and added tongue. This earned him a moan from the red head. Then they heard a familiar voice. "DON'T CHOKE ON EACH OTHERS TONGUE!" someone said. Kisara tried to pull away but Ukita held her there and he stopped kissing her to see who it was. It was hermit a.k.a Natsu Tanimoto and his boyfriend Hibiki also known as Siegfried. "Damn it Tanimoto, you have no room to talk. At least I kiss her unlike some people I know who have only kissed each other twice!" Ukita said. Natsu and Hibiki looked hurt. "Hey calm down Ukita it was only a joke." Someone else said. "It was his best friend Takeda and his boyfriend Kenichi. "Beside we all know that Kisara and Miu both love Yaoi. So we know the girls don't really care if we've frenched it in public or not." Siegfried said. "What are you doing here by the way? Hermit is 18 now, and your 21. That is a three year difference. "Ukita said. "No one cares Ukita. What I want to know is who is the seme and who is the uke? In both of the relationships." Kisara said as she pointed to Siegfried, Natsu, Takeda and Kenichi. Natsu and Kenichi turned red as Siegfried laughed. "Please don't tell them Hibiki." Natsu pleaded. "Nope. They can know, this is not the worst thing we could tell them." Siegfried said. "I'm the Seme, and Natsu is my Uke." He said as Natsu buried his face in the older mans sweater. "AWWW! What about you guys." Kisara said. "I'm the seme, Kenichi is the uke." Takeda said.

"You just had to ask that question." Kenichi and Natsu said. "But I find it cute when you're embarrassed." Takeda and Hibiki said. Hibiki smiled and pulled Natsu to his chest. "If you don't want me to kiss you in public you should stop acting so cute." He said. Natsu looked at him. Siegfried roughly slammed his lips onto Natsu's lips. They both moaned loudly at the contact. Kisara clapped. Ukita grabbed her and put her over her shoulder. Takeda did the same to Kenichi as Hibiki slammed Natsu against a locker. Ukita smacked Kisara's butt. "She is gonna kill you." Takeda said. "No she won't." Ukita said as they walked past an empty classroom. "Hey I'll meet up with you at lunch." Takeda said. "Sure, see you soon." Ukita said and walked off. Takeda opened the classroom door. "Takeda what are you doing?" Kenichi asked as Takeda put him on a table. "You know we have not been able to see you for a whole week, thanks to your training. I missed you." He said as he nuzzled Kenichi's neck and slowly kissed it. "Takeda we're in the middle of school. Someone might come in. We can do it when we get home." Kenichi said. "We'll be fine. Besides I don't know if I can wait that long. I want you so bad." Takeda said as he grinded his hips against his boyfriend's. They were both hard. Takeda smirked. "I missed you to." Kenichi said with a small moan. Takeda stripped them both of their pants, and like 3 of his fingers. He pushed 2 of them into Kenichi at once. "Ahhh!" he said. Takeda smiled and put his other finger in and started to thrust them in &amp; out at a rapid pace. "Stop teasing me already." Kenichi said. Takeda pulled out his fingers and grabbed his 10'' cock. He positioned himself at Kenichi's entrance and pushed himself in. "AAAHHHH!" Kenichi screamed into his hand. Takeda stayed still. "You can move now." Kenichi said. Takeda pulled out and thrusted in again up to the hilt. He kept doing that at a rapid pace. "AHH! Takeda, I-I'm g-gonna cum!" Kenichi said. Takeda grabbed Kenichi's 8 inch cock, and stroked it until they both came. "That was fun." Takeda said with a smile. "Pervert." Kenichi said as he punched Takeda's arm.

Ukita walked into the lunchroom and put Kisara down. She punched his arm with a smile. "Hurry up and get lunch, we're eating on the roof today." He said. "Okay." Kisara said. She grabbed shrimp tempura, Strawberry soda, water and a large chocolate chip cookie. Ukita grabbed some spring rolls, water, and a piece of vanilla cake with strawberry icing. He grabbed Kisara's hand and they walked out onto the roof. Ukita looked up at the gloomy sky. "It looks like it's gonna rain soon." He said. "Well where are we going to eat?" Kisara asked. "Do you know that they have a picnic area on top of the roof since so many people eat up here? Well that is were we are going to eat. I have a table set up with an umbrella for us to eat in case it does rain." He said. Kisara nodded her head and they walked towards the picnic area. They found it and they both sat down. "You even put a picnic blanket on it." She said. "Only for you." He said.

Kisara smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She sat down next to him. She chugged her soda, and burped really loudly. She turned red. "Nice one I didn't know you had it in you" her said. Ukita smiled and got a good look at her. She had on a black button up shirt, and a knee-length tan shirt. She looked at him. "Hey I have gym after this and I know you have a study hall next, so I was wondering if you would like to go and watch what we are doing. Or wait in the gym for me to get done with the class." Kisara said. "Sure, I really don't have anything else to do. And that would make it easier for me to get to the gym for judo." He said.

Then Kisara's phone rang. It was Kenichi. "Sup nichi." She said. "I told you to stop calling me that." He said. "What do you want?" she asked. "I wanted to wish you happy birthday from me and Miu. That's all." He said and hung up the phone. "What did he want?" Ukita asked. "He and Miu wished me happy birthday." She said as she finished her food. "Ready to go to gym?" He asked. "Yup." She said with a smile. So they took their food got up. Then it started to rain. "Oh great." They both said.


	2. Chapter 2

here is the second chapter, sorry that is so short.

Kisara went into the girls' locker room while Ukita walked into the gym and he sat down on the bleachers to wait for her to come out and get this class over with. She changed into the gym's uniform, a pair of blue shorts and a white t-shirt with sneakers. All of the girls finished changing and they walked into the gym. As soon as Ukita say Kisara…. He got a noise bleed. She looked at him and smiled as he tried to hide it. He turned red. They first started with stretching; of course he drooled over her. _'Damn she has a nice ass.' _ He thought to himself. Then they started running. She went surprisingly fast. They played basketball and the class was over in an hour. She went to get changed and meet him outside of the gym.

"Hey I have a quick question for you." Ukita said. "Shoot." Kisara said. "Will you move in with me?" He asked. Kisara stopped walking. "Come again?' She said a bit stunned. "I said will you move in with me?" He said again. Kisara practically glomped him. "OF COURSE I WILL!" She said. Ukita wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her. "Well today we will just grab clothes for the weekend and we can work on getting you moved into my apartment." He said as he put her down. They walked out of the school and over to Kisara's place. Her place was closer to school then Siegfried's house. So they are going there first and then to Siegfried's place.

Kisara unlocked her door and told Ukita to sit down on the couch and she closed her door. She walked down a hallway. That is when a light bulb light up in side Ukita's head. He followed Kisara and saw her go into a room that was labeled, 'KISARA'S ROOM.' He slowly opened the door. He had to fight back the noise bleed. Kisara was only in a pair of black lacy girly shorts and a matching bra. She looked at him and turned red. She grabbed her T-shirt and tried to hide her chest. "Ukita! What are you doing in my room?" she screamed. He just gripped her waist and planted a rough yet passionate kiss on her lips and pulled her closer to him. They both moaned into the kiss. Somehow during all of this Ukita was able to put a pair of shorts on Kisara. He would not go that far. At least not yet. They finally broke the kiss due to the need for air. Kisara's shaking hand tried to undo the buttons on her boyfriend's shirt. Somehow she managed to get it down and he smiled as she slide the short off of is shoulders.

He pushed her down on to the plush bed sheets as soon as she landed onto the sheets and she landed on the remote to her sound system and her speakers started to play dirty lovin from cash cash. Ukita smiled as he listened to the song. Kisara wanted to sink into the plush sheets. "Wha, AAHH!" she moaned. As Ukita stared to kiss down her neck. He let his hands roam around her navel and her flat stomach. He gave a small moan. He went back up to her lips and started to kiss her there again. He licked the bottom of her lips for an entrance. Kisara let him slip his tongue explore her cavern.

A new song had started to play and it was intoxicated by the cab. He started to lick down her neck again and stopped above be breast. He looked into Kisara's eyes looking for permission. "It's okay." She said. His hands found the clips of the garment and tried to undo it. He failed at it. Kisara smiled and took it off for him. She tried to cover up her chest as a natural instinct. "Ssshh, don't worry you will always be beautiful in my eyes there is no need to hide." He said as he pulled her arms down slowly. He kissed her again and slowly started to massage both her breast. He went back down to them again and latched his mouth over her left nipple. "AAHH! UKITA!" she moaned as she ran her hands through his hair. He played with one nipple as he licked the other. He kept this going for a while. "AHH! Please don't stop." She said as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They both started to grind on each other like there was no tomorrow. Then…. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" someone screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

They both looked up to see Shiratori. Ukita immediately hide Kisara from the blonde female. "What the hell are you doing her Shiratori?" Kisara screamed. "You did not pick up your phone so I was worried about you. I used your spare key to get in." she said. "Well we're busy." Ukita said. Now neither of them were in the mood to make out. Ukita got off of Kisara and quickly dragged Shiratori away. "You can leave now." He said as he kicked her out of the house. "A few minutes later Kisara came down stairs with a pair of black jeans and a blue v-neck t-shirt on with a pair of boots on. "You forgot about your shirt." She said and tossed him said piece of clothing. He caught it and put it on and they left the house.

They used and umbrella as hey walked to Siegfried's house. As they walked to his house Ukita pinched her butt and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Kisara," Ukita started to say. "Huh?" She said. "I love you." He said under his breathe. "What?" Kisara said. Did he just say he loved her? "Oh never mind I forgot." He said father fast, as they reached Siegfried's house. Kisara grabbed his hand. "I love you too. Ukita." Kisara said. "I can't believe you heard me." He said as he nibbled on her ear. "Let's go get your cats." He said as he nibbled on here ear and walked into the house.

They opened the door to see Natsu and Hibiki naked. On the couch. Natsu was riding Hibiki's 12 inch cock. Hermit was at the least 9 inches. Siegfried grabbed the teen's cock and stroked it. "AAHHH!HIBIKI! I'M GONNA CUM!" Natsu moaned. "Me too! Natsu!" Siegfried moaned as he came inside the teen and Natsu came onto their chest and hermit collapsed onto Hibiki. Siegfried put a blanket on them and wrapped his arms around the teen and put his chin on the boys head.

"Well that was quite a show you 2." Ukita said as they both clapped. "SHIT!" The couple said. "What the hell are you 2 doing here!" Hibiki screamed as he held Natsu down. "We came to get my cats. It's also no use hiding we saw already." Kisara said as she ran to get her cats. She grabbed her orange tabby, brown Bengal, and her gray and white Siberian cat. "Have fun with each other guys!" Ukita said as they left.

"They really could care less you know Natsu. They enjoyed it." Hibiki said as he kissed Natsu's forehead. "Don't care, next time we do it at my house." Natsu said. "I'm fine with that. We just have to make sure that Kenichi's little sister does not walk in." Hibiki said. Then something dawned on him. "We forgot to say happy birthday to Kisara." He said. "Don't worry we will se her later at the party later, right now I just want a nap." Natsu said as he fell asleep on his boyfriend's chest. "You're so cute." Hibiki said.

Hey guys sorry that I have not done one if these for a long time I promise I'm going to continue them I swear I'm going to upload all I have for this today!


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile with Kisara and Ukita

"Happy birthday." Ukita said as they were almost at his house. "Thank you." Kisara said. "We're going to play with the cats for a bit then I'm going to take you out to dinner okay?" He said. "Sounds great." Kisara said as they walked up his driveway to his house. She let him in front of her to unlock the door. "Come on I'll show you where my cats are." He said as he walked down a hallway. He opened a door on the far left at the end of the hallway. "Here we are." He said as he let Kisara in. Kisara put the cats down ad grabbed a ball for them to play with. Ukita sat down next to her and let a one of the cats crawl into his lap.

30 Minutes later…..

"So where are we going to go for diner?" Kisara asked. "It's a surprise. You can go take a shower first if you want. I noticed you weren't able to at school and we were um….. Busy at your house. So if you want I can grab and extra towel for you." He said a small blush crept on his cheeks at the mention of her house. "Sure that would be great thanks!" Kisara said ad she got up. "Follow me." Ukita said. They left the alone and left the room. He opened a door to show the bathroom. It was a baby blue room. The shower had glass doors with magnificent tile on the other side. The room has a window, a counter for clothes, toilet (duh), a shell shaped sink with a mirror above it and a full length mirror on the other wall. It was very pretty.

"I'll go and get you some towels." Ukita said as he left the room and shut the door. Kisara took off her clothes and stuck them on the counter. She opened the shower and turned on the water. She stepped in and closed the glass door. She looked threw the soap and found some lavender scented things and she washed her hair. Ukita heard the water running and walked in. "Hey Kisara I have a wash cloth for you, here." He said as he threw the wash cloth over the top of the shower and handed it to Kisara. "Thanks," She said. He walked out of the room and to his bedroom. He walked to his closet and tried to pick out something nice. He picked out a nice green shirt and a pair of black jeans. He put them on his bed, and he put his glasses on his nightstand. He was deep in thought, and he did not hear the water turn off. Kisara knocked on his door frame wrapped up in the large plush towel.

He turned red. "Hey I was just wandering if you had an extra toothbrush I could use; we forgot to get my stuff." Kisara said. "Oh yeah sure I'll go get you one." Ukita said as he got up. He got up and when to the hallway closet and grabbed a brand new toothbrush and toothpaste. He walked back to the room and gave it to Kisara. "You can just leave it with mine." He said. "Thanks." She said as she walked back to the bathroom. "Gah! I really need to calm down." He said as looked down at the large bulge in his pants. "As soon as she is done I can fix this." He thought. "Hey you can go in and take your shower now. I'm going to get dressed in here if you don't mind." Kisara said. "Oh it's fine. Thanks for telling me." Ukita said as he ran out of his room hoping Kisara did not see his boner. But not to his knowledge she did. "He has a boner just from looking at me in a towel!" she thought to herself. She sat down on the bed and thought about what she was going to do next. She got up and walked to the bathroom.


End file.
